My Candescent Aria Various x OC
by EternalNightmare88
Summary: A woman who's mastered the art of war, many have fallen and choices were to be made. But looking back on her past, apart of her is hollow, nothing but a blank slate. She's forgotten all the people she's built bonds with and cared for and she wishes to go back to her origins. There was one person she once gave her heart to. But will her inner beast allow her to without consequence?


I have lived a thousand lives of suffering

Destined to watch those I love fall

No God there to listen to my pleas

 _No one there to save me from myself..._

[3rd POV]

Sitting on top of the edge of the City of Mercy, a woman with long raven hair stared longingly out at the sunset. She could hardly move a muscle as the adrenaline slowly faded through her system. From the distance, her sensitive ears could hear the harsh, echoing wails of the aragami.

"We've been through a lot these past four years, haven't we?" She whispered to her charge spear, a Halberd X. The weapon that she's kept ever since she was first admitted into the Far East Branch. It has experienced so much, being able to take the lives of the creatures who threatened her, and save the ones who needed help.

It has also seen the devastating fall of the two directors that she once believed she could put her trust in. But their secrets were revealed, and she was forced to raise a hand against the people she once thought accepted her.

She got to meet so many people who helped her get to where she is today, and that thought made her smile. She even had good memories of the people she once felt comfortable confiding in, and she tried to bite back the bitter taste their betrayals.

 _She had to live in the present._

Living in the past would do nothing but hurt her, leaving her vulnerable to the world. The young woman couldn't allow that, for she has suffered and lost too much to show any form of weakness now.

The sun was beginning to rise, and she couldn't help but look up at the bright light, embracing its warmth. She has been hunting aragami for most of the night so that she could be awake for this moment. To see the smiling faces of her old comrades since they were all separated because they were doing Cradle operations that required immediate attention.

 _She couldn't believe that she'd forgotten her comrades for a whole two years. Losing her armlet caused her to lose her memories of her friends before she found herself at the Fenrir Friar branch. There she made new friends and memories that she knew she longed to keep after getting the memories of her previous job back. How she lost her last God Arc, she didn't know…_

The other members of the First Unit Branch decided to reunite to help her regain her memory, and reconnect the deeply rooted bonds that they once had. It also made everyone in the Blood Unit excited that their leader would be able to meet her old comrades once again.

She couldn't help but feel anxious as she waited for her allies to come back. The woman kicked her drew closer in to herself, trying not to imagine their disappointed faces when they see that she only remembers bits and pieces of each of them. She barely managed to learn their names again, it's a good thing that the NORM database kept their entries. She even learned a little about herself once she asked Dr. Sakaki for access on them. It hurt her to realize that she's been knowing the doctor for years, and she couldn't remember him...

He must have felt so sad to see that she didn't know who he was. But at least he was eager to find the cause of her memory wipe.

 _God_...why did this have to happen to her?

"Hey Leader! Are you just gonna sit there all day or are you going to greet us?" A familiar voice shouted up to her, and her eyes immediately shot down to see the former captain, Lindow Amamiya and Soma Schicksal who were looking up at her with a storm of emotions.

"Hello you two!" She greeted them, watching them climb up to where she was with little help. She couldn't help but unconsciously feel a wave of emotions that made her tear up a little. She didn't know why she was experiencing such heavy emotions but it was something that she knew she needed act on.

The minute the both of them appeared in front of her, she couldn't seem to stop the tears from falling down her pale cheeks. She tried to bow her head to wipe away the tears that never seemed to stop, but a small cough made her stop her wiping.

The girl looked up to see Lindow in front of her with his arms wide open, and she gave him a wary look. Since she wasn't too familiar with him, a part of her was fighting on whether or not to embrace the male as tight as she could.

And she did.

"I feel like it's been forever since I've seen the two of you!" She cried, holding onto Lindow's waist like her life depended on it, and a homey feeling settled inside of her which led her to letting out a sigh.

"Well I guess I'm just aragami scraps aren't I, Rei." The albino haired male next to her spoke in a gruff voice, and her head poked out of Lindow's pristine white jacket to gaze into his aquamarine eyes.

Rei's bright tawny eyes were shiny from her crying, and it made Soma feel warm inside, especially when she pulled him into her arms without much consent.

"Oh, I'm sorry Soma… If I remember right, you don't like it when others embrace you…" Rei said, pulling away from his warm body, and beamed a smile up at him.

"Well, I'd say that you've been pretty busy these past 2 years. You even became captain of another branch and stopped another impending apocalypse." Lindow chuckled, placing his human arm on top of Rei's slightly spiky hair, and ruffled it.

"You… you've really changed the last time we saw you…" Soma said, picking up his God Arc, and walking back to base. Back to the home they all once shared…

"I've been fighting a bunch of new type aragami by myself this entire time, so I say it's time to go back home." Rei says, picking up her pole arm, and walking after Soma.

Lindow couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of relief when he heard her soft voice again. Now he knew how the other's felt when he disappeared for that long period of time, and he wanted to make sure that it didn't happen ever again. He was glad that Dr. Sakaki brought everyone from the former First Unit back to the base to help their leader regain her memories once more.

Bit by _broken_ bit...


End file.
